


Feminist Procreation Revolution

by PastaBucket



Category: Feminism RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Adoption, Body Horror, Breeding, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Feminism, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Reverse Rape, Sexual Horror, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, and other surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: This story demonstrates the ideal way for feminists to procreate in a hypothetical future, given the superior quality of boy sperm.It's a low cost way to never again have to worry about finding a man - you just raise your man from a young age, to forever serve you. You can even pass around your breeding steed to your feminist friends.





	1. Welcome Home

Sarkeesian kneeled at the little preteen boy, inspecting him before giving him an appreciating smile.

She stood up again and turned to the saleswoman. "He's white, cute and I assume as cis-het as they come. I'll take him."

Some paper signing later and they were on their way back to her place, her catch struggling to understand what leaving the adoption centre really meant for him.

 

"So, shall we get to it then?", she asked him as they finished taking off their jackets.

"Get to what?", the boy asked.

"Well my impregnation, of course. I want your semen in my womb as soon as possible.", she smiled.

His shocked expression revealed that the adoption agency hadn't told him anything. Of course they hadn't. She was just teasing him.

"Well come along." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom. "This'll be over before you know it."

He struggled adorably in her grip. "Oh don't be shy, hun. I know this is your first time and all, but you'll grow to like it - I promise."

"I'm not your sex toy!", he protested as she tore his shirt and pants off. She kept him under one arm as she took her own clothes off with the other.

"Yes you are, hun. You just don't know it yet."

With them both naked she laid down in his bed and hugged the struggling boy tight. The sensation of skin to skin contact soon took its soothing effect, his struggling slowly ceasing.

"There you go.", she smiled, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead, feeling his stiffening boy willie against her wet clit. "Have you begun to masturbate yet?", she asked.

The boy looked at her, first with bewilderment, and then with a blush, as he shook his head.

"Good.", she told him. "Sitting alone and using ones hand is no way to get off. The earlier I'll start training you sexually, the better you'll get at it. From now on I will do the masturbating of you, with my proper vagina, and at the same time you'll also be mastubrating me. We'll be masturbating together, as a family."

He tried to tug free, but she just locked both his arms in place under her armpits, before cupping his young bum in her hands, softly squeezing it as she adjusted his position to sink in between her labia. He tugged, trying to break free, but at this point there just wasn't any use. All it did was rubbing his willie in her vaginal canal, until his breathing was so heavy that he was completely undertook with instinctive desire.

She brushed his hair again. "Poor boy. You didn't expect to be bred, did you? Here: I'll help." With her hands on his butt, she pushed him in as deep as she could, soon feeling his willie pushing against her cervix. Again and again she pushed, and smiled victoriously as he reluctantly gave out a moan.

"I'm not letting you go until give up your semen in me.", she explained. "I can do this all day, you know, so you better get used to it."  
It took a while before he finally gave up to the pleasure and started to mate like the lowly animals Anita knew that all men were deep inside.  
Moments later it was time for him to come. Hugging him tight in a leg lock, and with her bare heels pressing down on his bum, she smiled and squeezed him out like a ketchup bottle, squirting his semen into her waiting womb for each push, as he gasped for air. Who needed men? Fresh boy semen was where it was at.

"There. All done.", she concluded. "Now cuddle with mommy for a bit, and then you're free to go." She hugged him for comfort. "You'll be doing this until you're a father, which I imagine won't take long. After that I have some friends who'll also have use for you, so don't you worry - you'll get more pussy than you've ever wanted."

 


	2. Laci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an even close to accurate portrayal of Laci Green? Probably not. I just picked her because she was a notable feminist, and because she's so easy to caricature and turn into something dark and horrifying. (From what I understand, the real life Laci would be a masochist/submissive slut who's had experience with STDs like e-coli. While that's dark and horrifying on its own, it's not really fitting for this story.)

As he began coming to, the first things that his senses grasped was an unfamiliar tingling in his crotch, and the sound of equally unfamiliar voices talking.

"Oh, it looks like he's decided to wake up now. How's it going, sleepyhead? You've been missing all the fun." He was lying bent over something that was undeniably doing very pleasant things to his penis. Groggily he moaned, instinctively pushing into the pleasure. His arms was also caught and couldn't move.

When he opened his eyes, he stared right into a set of giant grin of teeth. Then it all came flooding in.

He lay sprawled over this woman's crotch - no, INSIDE this woman's crotch - and she had his arms locked under her shoulders to prevent him from getting anywhere. She had rested her hip on a pillow, her legs straight up in the air, raising him so far up in the air that his own knees couldn't do anything more than flail about, to the giggling amusement of both the strange woman and his new "mother".

"What an excited little thing you've caught.", the woman said to Anita, who were lying and watching right next to them. "His thrashing about is almost making me cum."

As much as he fought, his rock hard penis pegged him squarely in her hole.

"How's it going there?" She gave him another amused smile at his predicament. "Getting anywhere?"

He wanted to cry, but he was just too out of breath.

"I wish I had one of these at home.", she said, casually working his dick with her vaginal muscles.

"Oh, you can borrow him whenever I need a babysitter.", Anita responded. "Kids are such a bother when you're not horny."

She turned to him with another smile, adressing him as if he was just five years old, or a puppy. "Did you hear that, little guy? You're going to have lots of fun with aunt Laci.", she taunted, playfully humping him about on top of her, rocking his penis in pleasurable little strokes as he bounced about on her butt.

She turned to Anita: "Have you feminized him yet?"

"Nah, I just got him. You're the one into the kinky shit. I just want him to breed me."

She turned to look at him with wide eyes drunk with alien possibilities. "Oooh, we're gonna have such fun together, you and I.", she squealed with joy. "I'll be gentle - I promise. You know, you're lucky to have an aunt like me, to teach you all about sex. Oops! I think he's coming. I can feel his little pecker going off."

He discovered that she was right. In all the confusion he'd forgotten to hold back, and was now inseminating this strange woman too, as she gently explored his back with her fingertips.

"Who's a good boy?", she cheerfully taunted as he collapsed from exhaustion over her crotch. She turned to Anita. "Adult men kinda scare me, especially when they cum, but THIS little thing is just adorable. I can still feel him twitching inside me."

"Oh you shameless pig.", Anita responded playfully. "Just watching you two is making me wet."

"Just remember to feed him lots of zink.", Laci instructed while casually running her fingers through his hair as if he was a doll. "Five times the dosage should do it. That should keep him filled with sperm and ready to go for at least 2-3 sessions a day." She turned to him, still talking. "...and as you can see, mixing sleeping pills into his food work just fine too, if you're into that sort of stuff." She finally freed his numb hands out from under her shoulders, and placed them across her chest, adressing him with another mocking smile. "Are we done here, little guy? Have you finished filling aunt Laci's pussy with your little spermie-wermies?"

 


	3. Alice - Feminization Process Stage I

"Oh look at you!" Laci clasped her hands in a mix of joy and sadistic glee. "You look so pretty!"  
When he had heard that he was going to stay at Laci's for a few days, he wish he could just run away, but to be able to do that, he'd have somewhere to run away to, and so he was just trapped.

It was the same with the sky blue dress he now wore: When he woke up the next day, his clothes were gone - even his underwear - and the dress was staring back at him in their place, along with white panties, white thigh high socks, and a padded bra. ...and she must have taken measurements of his body while he was unconscious the first time they met, because the whole halloween outfit was like made for him. The wig of long blonde hair completed his visual transformation into Disney's Alice in Wonderland, no matter how miserably he frowned. She must have had this planned for a long time.

...but the most embarrassing part was his rock hard penis, as it buried itself into the folds of his dress. For the first time he was made to realize just how little control he had over it, as the soft cotton fabrics worked their strange magic, passively caressing his thighs.

"Come over here.", Laci ordered with a smile. As he obeyed and staggered over, she kneeled down and corrected his wig. "There.", she beamed with satisfaction. "Now you look like the daughter I always wanted. Since you have such a feminine face, and such rosy cheeks, there's not even any need for makeup. Well come along." She grabbed him by the wrist, leading him into her bedroom.

...but instead of tossing him on the bed like Anita had, Laci seated him on a chair in front of a vanity, positioned herself behind him, and began to carefully run a hairbrush through "his hair". Looking at eachother through the mirror, he couldn't tell if this was some kind of bizarre foreplay or not, but she did seem to get some sort of satisfaction out of it.

"When I was your age", she kindly smiled as she slowly brushed every strand into its place. "I was into boys too. They look really handsome, don't they? ...and you were just aching for one of those footballers to take you and RAVAGE your little pussy." She sighed with distant dreamy eyes. "...but boys, they come and go. ...and they leave a hole inside your heart and soul every time. All that we girls really have, is eachother, you know?" She looked at him through the mirror, and he couldn't tell if she was just acting the part, or if she really believed that she was brushing the hair of an actual Alice.

...and then he decided that it just didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter if this was all Laci's sick fantasies that she was deliberately encouraging him to lose himself in. All that he ever wanted, was to feel appreciated in some way. He wanted a home. He wanted to feel loved. ...and pretty. He puffed his chest out, feeling the fabric stretch out over his breasts, and became the part.

Laci seemed to notice this change in posture, as she leaned over her and hugged her tight, before gently kissing her on the neck. "I love you.", Laci said in a genuine sounding tone. "Don't be afraid to be who you really are when you're with me, alright?"

They talked some more, as two girlfriends would talk to eachother, and as Alice allowed herself to completely leave her old self behind, she began responding to Laci in a more and more feminine voice, which Laci seemed to appreciate every time. After she'd forgotten who or what she used to be completely, Laci finally led her to the bed, spreading herself before her for some lesbian intimacy.  
With the dress skirt thoroughly covering up what was going on between their legs, what followed was for all intents and purposes a sensual, feminine act, as they hugged and explored eachother, both giving up soft, feminine moans of pleasure as their fantasy pussies rubbed against eachother. When they finally came, they came together as equals, Alice feeling a selfworth and feminine pride that she hadn't thought possible.

 

Laci left the cute little thing there, lying in the dress on her bed, in a state of complete delirium. The first stage of feminization had been a success.


	4. Rabbit - Feminization Process Stage II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through much internal debating whether to allow the contents of this chapter to be in my story, simply because some will find it too off-putting even for sexual horror. ...but the story just wouldn't feel complete without it, and so I'm finally including it.

"There's really nothing like a relaxing cup of tea.", Laci said while taking another sip. Alice simply nodded in agreement. Laci really went to great lengths to making her the star of Laci's own fantasy, and the feeling of being creeped out by the psychological manipulation, drowned in a feeling of appreciation of her efforts. Laci really went out of her way to spoil her by serving her tea, with a little stuffed toy white rabbit seated as the third guest.

Alice's dress proved far too big and unwieldy to bring into the bathroom, but even little girls had to poop, and so its brief removal couldn't be helped.

Once she was comfortably in her dress again, and had finished her tea, Laci just stood up and cheerfully held out a hand: "Shall we?" Laci didn't have to drag her this time. This was the best part of the game, after all. Once again Laci spread herself before Alice, and as if through magic, their hips joined and fused in intimacy. Spellbound, Alice felt herself just falling into Laci's eyes and a moment later their lips met, in a deep and passionate kiss. Alice couldn't feel more happy than at that moment, as Laci raised the back folds of her skirt, and placed two firm hands on Alice's buttocks, slowly parting them. Alice didn't understand why she'd do such a curious thing, until Laci called out "He's ready to recieve you now.".

As a response, he suddenly heared the closet door behind him slowly creak open. With his neck hairs already standing up, he turned to look and was greeted with a shocking sight. It was a white rabbit. ...or rather, it was a man dressed in a white costume, with his whole face covered by a white plastic rabbit's mask.

"Oh, look who it is!", Laci playfully exclaimed with joy. "It's Mr. Rabbit! Oh, please do come join us, Mr. Rabbit."

Realizing what Laci's next step to her weird therapy would be, he tried to struggle, but by now he realized that the tea was having a more relaxing effect on him than normal tea, and his weak hip movements to escape, proved no challenge for her to correct back into her pussy, as the large rabbit boarded the bed behind him and leaned over his back.

"Please, Laci!", he desperately pleaded in the face of her betrayal. "This is gay! I'm not really into guys!"

...but Laci just silently smiled at his protests, and he finally felt the warm soft tip of a grown man's penis pushing up into his starfish. He clenched it up, along with his buttocks - he even clenched his teeth all that he could - but he found out that this just created a tight tunnel between his buttocks that the stiff, lubricated penis could slide between, making him give out an involuntary gasp from the pleasure as Laci held his buttocks together for maximum pleasure.

"How does he feel?", Laci asked curiously, but none of them answered her.

He dreaded what would inevitably happen, but clearly clenching his buttocks like this, wasn't a winning move, and was just exhausting, but once he had relax his first back guard, he found the giant penis once again gently poking his starfish, slowly and patiently rubbing it and pushing against it, beckoning him. Rabbit knew that his surrender was only a matter of time. He couldn't keep clenching up forever, and there was this undeniable growing feeling inside that he was loving the sensation, and that letting it in would feel just wonderful.

As he started to sob, Laci took him in her arms in a comforting embrace, and began caressing his back with what looked like genuine love in her eyes. "Ssh-ssh-ssh-ssh-ssh-ssh...", she gently shushed him. "Just relax. I was nervous too when it was my first time. We're all nervous. ...but it's going to be okay. Just let it happen. I'm here for you." She flexed her vaginal muscles around him, reminding him that he was still deep inside her, as stiff as ever.

"We'll do it together, okay? Just take deep breaths with me.", Laci instructed. "First inhale..." She breathed in deep - so deep that he could feel her pussy contract around him. "...and exhale.", she sighed. It was almost hypnotic. He inhaled with her, clenching up, but for every exhale he felt himself relaxing more and more, slowly opening up, as the thick cock began to caress deeper and deeper into his starfish.  
At the third exhale he just had no resistance left to offer. Instead he instinctively pushed down, and let out a deep primal groan as the stiff, warm penis filled him in up to such an unbelieveable extent, that he could just gasp at the sensation of truly being made into a woman. He just lay there panting on top of Laci, half unconscious from the pleasure of it. This time when he clenched, it was to hug the giant erection and feel every inch of its girth, as it simply rested deep inside of him, as if its shaft was fused to his very spine.

Laci still ran her hands up and down his back. "I'm so proud of you, Alice. You took it all in on your first try. I think you're a natural.", she smiled. "Now just follow along with Mr. Rabbit, and together we'll show you just how deep your little rabbit hole goes."

He could just groan in response to her seduction, unable to move. ...but it turned out that he didn't really have to move from this point on, as the rabbit pulled Laci's legs closer, pushing him deeper inside of her, before they both began to grind their hips into him in one experienced fluid motion. Waves of feminine sensation washed him away. He no longer knew who was fucking who, or who or what or where he was. Feeling like he had just evaporated into sex itself, all he could do was to grunt feverishly like a young animal as the thrusts intensified into absolute bliss. He felt the cock finally push deep inside him and the rhythmic throbbing contractions of ejaculation milking his helpless prostate, pushing the semen out of his balls. He looked down upon Laci as she smiled knowingly at him, arching her back and graciously spreading her arms high above her head, like an angel spreading her wings, and for the first time, on the brink of her orgasm, Laci looked not just beautiful, but stunning.

A split second later he gave out a roar from pleasure exploding throughout his body, as Rabbit's throbbing had triggered his body to begin its own throbbing, followed by Laci's contractions responding, further milking the semen along through his shaft, sending it spurting straight through the cervix of her womb.

As the final twitches of the orgasms finally abated, and his body could do nothing more than quiver like jelly, he finally drifted away into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, Rabbit was gone, and Laci sat by him, gently brushing his hair.

"I took the liberty of plugging you up.", Laci said. "It's so you don't leak from your new pussy." That would explain the feeling of his anus still being somewhat full.

If Rabbit had returned to his closet, the boy didn't want to find out. He never knew that fucking could be this overwhelmingly wonderful.


	5. Back with Anita

"Jesus, Laci - you sure did a number on the little sucker."

He entered the bedroom, finding Anita talking on the phone. When she saw him she just casually pointed at her crotch as she raised her legs - a signal for him that he was by now well trained to understand and obey without question.

"He was so loose when you dropped him off that he shat himself as he came. I wish you could have warned me, or at least shipped him plugged. I had to teach him how to change the bedsheets because of that, and tell him to clench up."

None of them bothered to wear clothes around the house anymore, mostly out of convenience, and so all he needed to do was crawl in between her legs. As he got on the bed, his mom patted the hairy pubic mound of her mature, wet-glistening gash. "Hop up...", she beckoned him, like a dog, wrinkling her lips together to blow him a "loving" kiss, before returning back to aunt Laci at the other end.

"Otherwise I like what you've done with him. I can't afford any fancy dresses for him, but he's much less aggressive now, and protests much less when we do it. ...or maybe he's just getting used to the idea."

He sunk into her worn, 35 year old innards, trying to take comfort in the pleasure it brought him. It was like a drug - a distraction helping him to push away worries about what going along with all of this would result in, once he'd gotten his insane mom pregnant. There just was no use worrying about things that he had no control over.

"Hey, maybe we could invite Wu over and have them play with eachother. Once I'm done with him, he could probably teach him 'the next stage', so to speak."

Closing his eyes, he tuned out the rest of the conversation, focusing on rummaging through his memories for some pretty girl - real or cartoon - that he could pretend was his partner. Mom's talking didn't make this easy, and neither did her giant body and her somewhat sagging tits.

At one time he'd tried to pull out, which he promptly recieved a smack upside the head for, so he knew that once he was in, he was committed until he'd either filled her up, or she had to pee.


	6. Love

Anita triumphantly caressed her bulging stomach before him, underlining what he had tried to ignore for the past month. He'd had nightmares about it - that amounting pile of sin stretching out underneath her skin in the shape of a ghastly face of torment.

"Your efforts have born fruit, son. They told me that I'd never be able to have children - that my ovaries were too withered, that I was too evil - but in the end I managed just fine. All you need is a little sperm, and with a little inventiveness, that's not so hard to get."

She caught his hand and placed his palm on her stomach, making him feel it. "It's a miracle..." Sarkeesian reached out with her other hand and gently stroke his tender young ballsack. "...how life can come from such a small and insignificant thing. You've done well, son."

Unable to respond, he blushed as her gentle touch made his penis begin to grow. This was the most pleased she'd ever been with him, and in some way he found a crazy sense of pride in that. He didn't want to have children, and especially not with this crone, but it was still somewhat of an accomplishment.  
"I wonder if it's a boy, though.", she pondered. "See, if it's a boy, then we'll just have to try again. Laci can have him, or maybe someone else - I haven't decided yet. I'm not gonna spend my days wiping some boy's ass."

She scooped him up in her arms, him instinctively reeling back from her greedy predatory smile. "...but let's both hope it's a girl. See, truth be told, I'm kinda sick of you running around the house, doing not much else than eat and sleep, and I hear you've been getting along quite well with Laci and her friends."

Suddenly he understood. "So I'm never gonna raise it?"

Anita laughed at the silly idea. "Oh my god, are you sick in the head?!", she exclaimed. "Raising children's a woman thing that you'll never understand in a million years. You'd probably just rape it or something."

"But it's my baby too.", he protested, tears wallowing up in his eyes.

"Oh don't start whining at me, you monster. Just because it was your sperm, that doesn't make it yours. Maybe I'll sue you for child support later on - we'll see - but whose body is it growing in, hm? That's right: It's MY baby. ...so don't get greedy - all you did was help me out a bit."

 

He woke up in the middle of the night, his dick still hard from the wet dream. He was so horny has just rubbing his stiffness against the fabric made him want to fuck the covers. Her interest in him had quickly faded these last months, and he wasn't supposed to use his hands, which he just wasn't any good at anyway.

He made his way over to Anita's bedroom and opened the door. There she was, asleep. He figured that she wouldn't mind if he didn't wake her, since she hadn't minded all those other times. He placed a pillow underneath his hip to get him high enough to be able to enter, and lied down behind her, hugging her warm body, before finding her opening. Despite her being unconscious, her pussy was warm and welcoming. Maybe it was actually BECAUSE she was unconscious, that she was so warm and welcoming. He sank himself fully into her flesh, without a trace of shame, finally being free to use her as HIS wonderfully fleshy sex toy. Once he was fully submerged to the hilt, he once again began to conjure up the wet dream that he could now finally make reality. With Anita still as unconscious as a brick, he was free to express his deepest love completely undistracted, and it really felt like she was there, like he was cumming deep inside his dreamgirl.

After he'd caught his breath, and squeezed out his last drops against her now plugged up cervix, he felt a satisfied happiness like never before. He'd found a way to love this crone of a mother after all, and to feel loved in return. ...and in a way, he already had. Being this close to both of them, and this intimate, felt like a bond deeper than he could break free from. Whether they regarded him as their toy or not, to dispose of once he had outlived his usefulness, they had taken more than his body and his semen. They had taken his soul - his very will - and now he just wouldn't fight it anymore. He couldn't understand it himself: He hated them so much, and yet he now wanted them at the same time.

He buried his nostrils into Anita's shoulder and sniffed in her pungent, unwashed scent, and then shamelessly ran his wettened tounge up her oily, salty skin, tasting her. So this was what love tasted like. Her body was an island of comfort in an ocean of despair, that he clung to like what he imagined a real mother would feel like.


	7. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

As he abandoned is last remnants of self to completely devote his life to serve the sacred unholy belly, weeks turned into months, during which Anita fully delighted in exploring the depths of his now complete subservience. It started with him doing the chores around the house until his back screamed, and then he would serve as her personal footstool to rest and rub her unwashed feet and socks on, simply for her own sadistic amusement. Nothing of that really mattered anymore, as long as the baby - his baby - was safe. He would probably never see it, but that made doing his best now all the more worth it, and enduring some suffering was nothing. Even when Anita ordered him to lie in her bed on his belly, so that she could then take pleasure in hearing his winces of torment when she used him as a mattress, would he hesitate. Along as it made the womb carrier happy in any way, it was to be the meaning of his life. He was done hating himself. He had lost all his dignity and value, and now he had to live with his utter defeat.

At night he would sneak into her bed and use her warm body, and it was the only thing that loved him back. In a way it understood his desperate need for it better than any conscious woman ever could, and so it completely surrendered to him without question, and it was this stolen light in the darkness that gave him the strength to carry on another day.

As he lied there between her legs, slowly caressing Anita's dreaming face, he uttered a phrase he never thought he'd bring himself to even whisper out loud.

"I love you."

...and as if the spell was broken, his queen opened her eyes, and a moment later he was sailing through the air from the power of two kicking feet hitting him straight in the chest.

He was still lying there folded into the fetal position at the foot of the bed, keening apologies from the bottom of his broken heart, when she returned from having vomited in the bathroom.

"Get out!", she commanded. "Get out or I'll call the police."

As she started through his personal belonging out into the street one by one, he made it to the kitchen, seated himself in the corner, and held the knife to his wrist. This was to be his final saving act - the only way that he could redeem himself now. Anita found him there shortly after, and she just stood there staring, not saying anything, as a curious audience.

...but somewhere he found a way to live again, if only it was for the drawing of another breath.

"I can't do it." He tossed the knife aside. Disappointed she left to call the police.

 

He tried to tell the police what she'd done to him. They told him that they wouldn't even open an investigation on the matter. At the end of the interrogation they told him that he'd confessed to having raped her. The female police officer who escorted him back to the orphanage couldn't contain herself:

"Do you have any idea how much you've destroyed her life?!"

 

After that he was just a shell of a man anymore. He'd have many periods of apathic absence during the day, pierced by flashbacks of memories that made him jerk and scream. During the nights he'd wake up screaming from the nightmares of even seeing her. ...because still, through all of this, the cursed bond to her wouldn't break. He still wanted to be there for her, to continue to serve her forever, until he died.

He tried to seek therapy. They told him he was psychotic to think that such a thing as a woman abusing him sexually could happen. He tried suicide again, but didn't have the spine to go through with it this time either.

...yet somehow, perhaps through the saving grace of the patriarchy, he didn't end up in prison for rape.

Not even Laci replied to any of the messages he sent her, and when he called he she simply hung up without a word. He later learned that she'd given birth to a boy. He'd never find out if it was his for as long as he lived.

 

This is how feminists will procreate in the future - an economic way to assure population growth.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is based on real events in my life, though obviously the names have been changed.  
> It took decades for the flashbacks to subside. For some they never do. ...but the cost of reconciling with your memories of the abuse, is perhaps worse. It means having to normalize it, and make it part of you, and after that you're just never the same.
> 
> Also, do not confuse the abuse depicted here, with pedophilia. A pedophilic relationship is based on genuine, mutual love. What this boy went through, would be traumatizing for a person of any age. The difference is like night and day.


End file.
